Club: VOCALOID
by GUARDIAN ANGEL in training
Summary: Rin is top of Class A and a writer. Mikuo is a shota (okay, no, I'm sorry) and sucks at school. Love? Uh, obviously! Rated for language and hitting people with fans. Summary sucks, story is better, I hope. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

RIN POV

"Rin-chan, Len-kun, are you home?" Great, Onee-chan's home from work.

"Shhh, Nii-chan's sleeping."

"Hai~" So, my name's Kagamine Rin, and I'm 14. I have an older twin, Len, (pff, eight minutes isn't older) and an 18 year old sister, Lily. Don't ask about my parents, they left ten years ago and never can back, I think they're in Kyoto now. Don't pity me; Onee-chan and Nii-chan take care of me. Well, I guess I do all the house chores and have a small job online in writing. Hey, Onee-chan's always at work and Nii-chan is always hanging out with his very rich (and very annoying) partner in crime: Hatsune Mikuo; tell you about him later. "Nii-chan, I'll help you with your homework. Why can't you do it on your own?"

MIKOU POV

_Identify the property: -4(-6 +3) = 24-12. _Blink, twice, three times. "Onee-chan, help me with homework!"

My annoying big sister walked in, her long teal pigtails following behind her. "Why?" God, she's so *insert f word*ing ANNOYING!

"Because I don't get it. Why else would I ask for help? Especially from someone who graduated high school?"

"Then why don't you pay attention in class?" Crap! She's onto me!

"They say people with both green hair and green eyes are mentally challenged." I nodded to make it look belivable. But it's not, I just made it up. Mom may be a super-model, and Dad may own a company, but we aren't exactly the smartest people around. We are STUPID. I admit it. We are also addicted to leeks. Yah, we're WEIRD! But the girls still fall for me. :3

"Fine, you tall idiotic brother of mine." SCORE!

Mikuo: 1  
Miku: 0

* * *

Discamer: I wish I owned Vocaloid, but I don't.

I'm sorry this one's short. Next one's longer, I promise. I'm warning you now, I won't post regularly. So Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Should be on more often now**

**Agent- don't stay until 10 just to review, i see you everyday. Don't stress.  
**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan- Thanks! But don't spam me with lots of pm... I'm scared now.  
**

**Guest person(lolz)- I'm continuing:D, and i don't care about short reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid they'd be a LOT more popular by now.**

* * *

_Monday, August 29, 7am **(FYI: last chapter was last night)**_

LEN POV

"Onii-chan! WAKE UP!" Huh? Oh yah, Rin's calling me for breakfast. I don't know how she wakes up so early. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Pancakes! I LOVE PANCAKES! I ran out of the room I share with Rin and across he 2-bedroom apartment, into the kitchen. "Hey Rin, Mikuo's going to walk with us today."

"WHAT!" A loud knock sounds on the door. Hahaha~

MIKUO POV

I knocked on the door, I swear to God almighty I heard Rin scream. The door opens, revealing the demon herself. Short, golden shoulder-length hair, bangs pinned with white clips, sapphire blue eyes, and bunny-like bow. Topped with the school uniform she was really cute-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MIKUO! THRE IS NO WAY RIN, THE DEMON, IS CUTE! "Don't just in the hall, neighbors will freak." Huh? Isn't she going to yell at me?

"Hey, Mikuo, you hungry?" Len's got the same golden hair tied in a ponytail, he's taller than Rin, and Len's a bit, uh, less girly, not like Rin has a chest at all…. **(Not like I do either)**"Yah, Rin go make food." While she rolled her eyes and stepped back into the kitchen, I sat down at their small table.

Wait, did Rin just serve me… "Yay! Leek pancakes!" **(Sorry, I had to do this to you, readers)** They gave me the look, I glanced at Rin's pancake to get back at her, expecting it to be orange, but it was plain. "Well, Len's got banana pancakes."

"That's normal!"

"SO!" I hate getting up early to come here and fight with Len, but it pays off, I guess. I do get-"Here's lunch." Rin, don't interrupt, its rude. I get Rin's homemade food; it's better than Onee-chan's Leek Soup. **(Um, really, Mikuo?)** Heaven~

"Ow! Rin, don't me!"

"We're leaving you idiot! BAKA!" Before I could say anything she pulled me out the door.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Thanks, Len.

~Time skip to school~

"Bye Onii-chan!" Rin said heading off to Class 1A **(highest level class for their grade, D being worst)**.

"Bye Rin!" Anyone ever tell you that Len's REALLY overprotective of Rin? No? Well, this one time Len cussed at Ted because he was asking Rin where Teto was. He apologized later, but still.

Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember him giving a sh*t about Rinto being near Rin… wonder why… he did know Rinto from childhood with their sisters so close.

"Hatsune." Crap! Kiako's looking at me!

"Hai, Shion-sensei?" *insert the elder swear from Potter Puppet Pals*

"What's the answer to number 4?" Phew, that was close. Can't wait until Gakupo's art class.

RINTO POV

"Kagami"

"Hai, Mergerine-sensei?" Luka-sensei's class is boring, all we talk about is Tuna and the sea, and she gives us tests on all the things a normal Class 1A would LEARN. I hate Luka-sensei.

"Please stand and read your homework. ALOUD!"

"Hai" I take a deep breath and start. "A vast blue is everywhere, with pretty splashed of color." So it wasn't as good as everyone else's description of the ocean, but still, it's okay, right? "Please pass those in. Now for your next project…." Okay, skip the boring stuff. Summary: we have to make a poster on marine life forms by the end of the week. And since or last names are so alike and you only do projects with seat partners… Rin and I are a team! We look so alike, only Rin's got a bow, I'm taller, and a guy.

Hmm, do I look like Len?

Speaking of Len, he's trying to get me to ask out Rin. But I'm the delinquent student, no matter what Len says no way Rin, top of our GRADE, would like me.

TETO POV

"Hi Gumi!" I'm Kasune Teto, you can tell it's me because I have red drills and am Rin's friend!

"Hi Teto!" This is Megpoid Gumi! She's got green hair and goggles!

"Shut up class." Kaito-sensei teaches Cass 1Blots of students like him not only because he's hot, but also he treats us like his friends! His class is a lot like Gakupo-sensei's class!

"Okay, open your books to too page 24 and… Gumi, you read"

"Hai, Kaito-sensei." Kaito-sensei loves ice cream and Kaiko-sensei's his sister! She teaches Class 1D**(like one direction! Not like I'm crazy about them though) **Wow, the Shion's must like teaching. Or maybe they just like seeing kids in uniform. How perverted.

REI POV

Recess, 10 minutes to talk to friends in the halls. I give my girlfriend, Rui, a quick kiss and we go meet the others outside.

"OMG, I like LOVE Paper Plane! It's so sad!" Trust Teto to fangirl over a tragety.

"I know! I wonder if Rilliane and Allen**(so over used, i sympatize with you. :()** actually get together. I can't wait untill the next chapter!" Gumi's at it, too. Rin's just standing their looking uncomfortable. I know why, I know everything. Okay, not everything, but pretty darn close to it, kinda. Mieko's there chattering with her "boyfriend", Mikuo, he's only going to brake her heart. Len's arguing with Rinto, probably because he won't ask Rin out. He's afraid of the rejection he won't get.

"It's so sad because it's impossible for them to end up together, unless in death." Rui's into Paper Plane? You really do learn something new everyday.

ANONYMOUS POV **(this may be dangerous. Are you sure you want to continue?)**

I stared at him, the blond hair and sapphire eyes. Hacking, Kagene, and gossip told me so much about him, but i wanted to know everything, but at the same time i didn't so i could always learn more.

_**ONE NEW**_** MESSAGE**

From Kagami Rinto

_tell me who Rin likes and I'll tell you about Len._

to Kagami Rinto

_deal after school on the feild_

* * *

**Or not dangerous. Review! Sorry about that typo! Thanks for reminding me to fix it! H_asta Luego!_**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people for helping me with the typo!**

**Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid!  
**

**best friend- Really?  
**

**Me- You don't have to ruin it... so what I don't own it?**

* * *

_Wednesday, August 31, 3pm aka free period, Class 1A_

RIN POV

Rinto's been having a hard time with the project, I'm happy he understands most of it though, and happy we're almost done because while we wait three days for the rest of the class to finish, I'll get to spend time with him….

"Hey… Rinto, do want me to finish the rest of the project?" It's not because I'm top of the class and he's bottom. I'm really worried his brain might explode with all the facts on marine life, and then I won't be able to tell him I like him… when I'm ready.

"Sure, whatever." He looks so cute like that… RIN, GO FINISH THAT PROJECT! Okay, okay, I'm on it. Jeez, you don't have to yell. I'm allowed to fall in love… or is this just some silly crush?

"Mergerine-sensei, we finished!"

"A for finishing before all the other students **(I'm going with A=100% here, like most of my classes are)**, and 20 points extra credit for adding tuna! Go wait outside in the courtyard. But if you make noise I will fail you, then attack you with tuna *cough* Rinto *cough*"

"Hai!" We spoke simultaneously! We walked into the courtyard and it was the really awkward moment when everything is silent, when he almost whispered "Rin."

"Yeah…" Everything was so romantically awkward; I felt my face heat up.

"I… uh, w-well, kinda, y-you see…" Is this good, is it bad… I'm so scared! "*Breath* RinIreallylikeyou!" What?

"Huh?" His face is as red as a tomato. Is he mad at me? Or does he like me back? No Rin, don't be so conceited, Rinto is NOT in love with you.

"Rin, I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Okay I'm dreaming. Time to pinch myself.

"Ow! Oh my gawd! I'm not dreaming!"

"Whaaaa?"

"Sorry. Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!" Both of our cheeks are pink. This is the best free period ever!

MIKUO POV

Free Period~ only a half hour till we go home~. Wait, I have to walk Meiko home and stuff. I've been with her for a month now. She's become boring. I'll break up with her after school, before I go pick up Len. I'll write her an explanation note. How about:

_Dearest Meiko,_

_ I'm afraid we can't be together anymore. I don't like you as much as I used to, and I wouldn't want to hurt you. How about we just be friends?_

_With all my apology,_

_Mikuo_

A bit cheesy… but treat her to some sake and all will be well.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE:**

From Teto

What did I miss in art while I was taking Ted to the nurse's office?

to Teto

colors

from Teto

REALLY?

to Teto

Yah, all he said was poetry on how red and blue makes purple and stuff.

from Teto

Arigato(thanks)

Doy tache maste(your welcome/don't touch my mustache XP)

"Hey Len~ oh and Mikuo, wassup?" This is Neru, she has long blonde hair tied in a side pony tail, golden hair, would die without her phone, and knows almost everything about everyone in the school, and a good deal about everyone here in Tokyo.**(yeah, this takes place in Tokyo... but it doesn't matter if you picture it here in the US, but it HAS to be present time.)** Yah, she's scary...

"Texting." "Trying to figure out what Nee-chan's job is." Rin and Len don't know what Lily does for a living. Maybe she makes lemonade.

"I'll tell you, Len." **Gong! (Sorry, I don't know how to discribe the school bell)** "Sorry! I have to go or Nero's going to take my phone away! Tell you tomorrow!" I never thought I'd say this, but I hate the bell.

* * *

**Sorry for putting you through that. And I PROMISE the next one's longer. Think you guys figured out the anonymous POV. REVIEW PLEASE! I love you, my few readers!(in a friendly way)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAHHH! Does nobody like me anymore? I have been working chapter 5 since before chapter 3! DX**

**Thank you, Diane (my awesome friend), for help wid accidental kiss!**

**My birthday is at the end of the month! YAY!**

**If you think this is bad grammer, you should hear the stuff we say at school.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, the kissing part and Vocaloid included.  
**

_Wednesday, August 31, 5pm_

MIKUO POV

Ow, Meiko hit me. Love is so sad. But what is love? Is it messing around with someone else? I arrive at Len's, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Shut up!" "Stay away from Rin!" "Peoples…." Um, what the hell? Len, Rinto and I were supposed to meet here for a game night and Rin has a girl's night out in an hour, right?

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" "Why did you help me confess if this was going to happen?" "I want her to be happy." "Guys, shut up. Please."

I opened the door to Len's room, finding Rinto and Len standing up, arguing. Rin is trying to clam them down. Only one thing you can do when things get this bad. "STOP YELLING SHIT AT EACH OTHER!" That got their attention. "Rin, kindly let me in on this secret, but make it fast, I want to have a game night and you got a girl's night out."

"'Kay. Rinto and I started dating in free period, but Shota-nii-"

"I'm not a shota!"

"Dude, Len, you're a COMLETE shota," -Me ;3

"Shota-nii started getting all overprotective when we told him and stuff. You only missed the best insult fight ever. I recorded it though, you can see it later :3" –Rin

"Rin, don't joke, he's going to steal your first kiss." Shut up, Len

"Nii-chan, Mikuo and I accidentally kissed, like, in 6th grade. Remember?" –Rin

"Does it count if it's an accident?" Did Rinto actually want to take her first kiss?

"Sorry bro, As long as you remember it, it'll count. Dude, so what I took Rin's first kiss. OW! DAMN IT, IT HURTS!" Rin, Mieko, and now Len; AUTHOR STOP MAKING PEOPLE HIT ME! **(Um, no, it's fun)**

~Time skip to later~

_FLASHBACK_

A blonde girl and tealette boy are on cleaning duty. The girl trips while she is sweeping and while the boy clumsily tries to catch his friend his lips end up crashing in hers. The girl's eyes widened and they both pull back.

**SLAP**

_END_

"MIKUO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Yeah, Nee-chan?"

"Mom's going to stop by!" Mom? She's been really busy lately. I felt myself lighten from the whole Rin dating Rinto thing. As if I care.

_FLASHBACK_

"MOM!" A tealette boy calls, a small blush on his face.

"Yes?" A beautiful tealette steps out of a room

"I accidently kissed Rin today and she slapped me!"

"Does it hurt?" The woman's face became worried.

"Nope! Rin got all guilty and kissed my cheek! She put ice on it and cooked soup!"

"Was it good?"

"Mom, your soup sucks compared to hers."

_END_

"HI MOM!" Ew, Nee-chan and I spoke simultaneously.

"I can only spend the night, so I leave in the morning. Okay?"

"Hai~" This time only Nee spoke, while bouncing off to the kitchen, probably to make Leek Soup, the only food she can cook.

"Mikuo." Mom's eyes seem to be searching through me.

"Hai?"

"Something wrong?"

"No?" It sounded like a question, even to me.

"It's obviously about Rin."

"She's dating Rinto. I don't care. No prob here."

"How sweet the player is in love."

"AM NOT!"

"MIKUO DON'T YELL!" Miku~ you yell, too.

At the Kagamine's place

RIN POV

I think its time to introduce Mikuo. He's TALL, and got teal hair and teal eyes. He looks like Miku, only in a 16-year-old boy version. He's a player, like Nii-chan. They're both in Class 1D. Our sister's met when we were in 6th grade.; so that explains why a rich kid like him hangs out with people who live an apartment. He doesn't know about my parents or my secret job, Miku and Lenka are the only outsiders that know, I think. Everyone else thinks they stop by every now and then. Like they live two lives. Hey, I got an idea for Paper Plane.

LEN POV

Rin and Rinto, like, don't belong together, Rin and Mikuo do. Hm, she's updating Paper Plane. Who should my new toy be? I grab my big book with info on girls. Not Teto, she's Rin's friend, Mieko, nope, how about… Miki. Maybe one day I'll persuade Rin to pretend we were dating once.

"Nii-chan, what do you want for dinner?" Rin said, opening the door.

"Soup, don't forget about Club VOCALOID's meeting Friday."

"After school in the music room, I know."

"Good girl. OW!"

"Don't pat me on the head, I'm not a baby!"

"Fine~ is it OK if my new toy is Miki? You tutor her, right?"

"The second year? Sure why not?" Rin left, closing the door behind her. So I'm looking for Miki's number in my big book with info on girls, and Rin's phone starts to ring. I wait, listening to the first ten seconds of Kokoro, before answering.

"Hi, Rinny-chan, that you?" I know that voice.

"Nope, its Len."

"Can I talk to Rin?"

"Sorry she's busy and who is this?" I think I know, but you can never be too careful. Why do I feel hypocritical while saying that?

"It's Miku, silly. The music tacher called saying he's one song short and he wants Rin and Mikuo to sing A Whole New World. **(We played this in band, and it ROCKED) **He'll give them the lyrics at the meeting. But who cares about that? My birthday is on Saturday after school **(In Japan school's Monday - Saturday)** it will be HUGE! You HAVE to be there! You know what, you and Rin are coming over tomorrow to help set up! How's Lily? You know what? I'll just call her myself~ BYE~" and she hung up. Mikuo's big sister is SCARY! I'm not kidding. If she wants you to go to a party you go to the stinking party.

"Rin, can I talk to you?"

"At dinner." Darn.

~Time Skip to Dinner~

"Hey Rin."

"Ya?"

"Your doing a duet with Mikuo."

"WHAT?"

"And Miku is throwing a party on Saturday and wants us to come and tomorrow she wants us to come over and help set up."

"Long call."

"Soooo..."

"Mikuo better pray it's not a love song." I anime fell.

Lily POV

Okay, I'm going to tell you one thing, if anyone hurts either Rin, Len, Mikuo, or Rinto, they'll have me, Lenka and Miku to after them, so ya. Rin and Len, don't remember Mum and Dad, being only four, but I was eight and when they left us alone with no one to help us, I did everything I could. My friend, Lenka, was all I had. Later came Miku. Lenka, she's dumb but good at sports, is an awesome cook, and is strong willed. Her mum owns the cafe Miku and I work at. Miku's a complete leek freak and a terrible cook but is kool and never gives up. She likes to model and has a black belt in karate. I'm awesome, love me lemons yellow, and am a black belt in judo. I can't cook. So, if ANYONE hurts me or my besties's brothers/Rin it's gonna leave mark.

Don't tell Miku I said this but she likes Kiato, our favorite blue haired ice cream loving freak. i bet he likes her, too! ;3

MIKU POV

Waiting for him to pick up the phone. Waiting...

"Hello? Kiato here." I feel my cheeks turn a small pinkish color at the sound of his voice.

"Um, hi, Kiato, it's Miku."

"Oh, hi Miku." Is he disappointed?

"I was wondering if you want to go to my birthday party on Saturday."

"I don't know... that's a school day and..."

"There's gonna be ice cream." This ALWAYS works.

"What time?" SCORE!

LEN POV

Can't fall asleep. Rinto called me while Rin was studying, saying he was taking Rin for a date, so I asked him why he as telling me and he spit, "Because you're Rin's crazy overprotective older brother. Tell Rin I feel bad for her." and he hung up! When I told Rin the part about being a "crazy overprotective older brother," she spent half an hour on the phone saying her brother (ME!) is more important to her than her boyfriend (Rinto). I recorded it! :3 I told Lily, who told Miku, who told Lenka, whobeat up Rinto. All in all, a very productive day, I guess.

_I'm running as fast as I can, some brunette pressing a knife to Rin's throat. Is that Meiko?"Stop!" somehow I felt like I was being used. "Len!" Mikuo? What the heck is going on?_

_The dream shifted. Rin's next to me eyes glued to the TV which looked like some anime. "Nii-chan, why did you agree to watch Lucky Star with me?" What the Hell? "Lenny-kun, you watch Lucky Star?" Miku? "You really are a girl." Why does Miku sound evil? She's never like this, not even Zatsune Miku is like this.  
_

_The dream shifted again. I was alone and falling into nothingness with the voices of everyone I know and two familiar sounding voices wispering urgently "Meiko" and "Party". Silence.  
_

_Thursday, September 1st, 7:25am _**(I love Sorrow by Paramore and Abstract Nonsense by Rin)**_  
_

"SHIT THAT'S COLD!" My eyes flutter open as I realize I dream in color._  
_

"ONNI-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Hey, look, Rin's got a bucket. "Mikuo's already here and we've eaten, I finished lunch, too!"

"Fine." I got dressed and took care of all the bathroom stuff quickly, while Rin left.

~Time skip past long walk to school~

I finally finished my toast. I'll never sleep again.

"Okay class, time to start, girls leave Hatsune and Kagamine alone." FINALLY!

"But Kagamine's in Class 1A." Some girl pipes up. Kiako threw a gallon of ice-cream at her. That's gotta hurt. I can't help but let my mind wander to my dream as Kiako gives boring lectures. WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

MEIKO POV

Mikuo is going to pay, and Len's going to help me. Miku-sempai's party is the perfect place, too. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My plan is unstoppable! Wait if today's Thursday, I have some time to perfect my plan, so there aren't any loopholes. The problem is, I kinda don't want to hurt Rinny. "Hey, Miku-sempai? Can I come over tonight? I'll help set up for the party."

"Sure! Rinny-chan and Lenny-kun are coming over so don't be mean to them~" Even while cheering, the last part had a small threat in it.

"Hai!"

"Meiko, aren't you in class?"

"Study hall."

RINTO POV

Class is going to be long today. I hate Rin, she was supposed to go on a date with me, but she yelled at me and I got beat up by my sister. Then today Rin said she already had plans to go to Miku's house." God, I love her but this sucks. Mikuo invited me to a party on Saturday. Lenka's going. Rin's going, too. Guess I'll go as well.

**THIS WEEK ROCKS!**

**MONDAY: It wasn't bad!  
**

**Tuesday: I went to volleyball practice and won an award and Obama won (I live on the west coast)  
**

**Today: ITS Wednesday! Sleep in!  
**

**Tom: volleyball practice  
**

**Friday: ITS FRIDAY! I LOVE FRIDAYS!  
**

**Saturday: MORE TIME WID MY NEIGHBORS!  
**

**I'm so happy! I have to take out the trash now. DX BYE PEOPLES! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, uh, hi. I would of updated sooner, but I had a lot of projects and I only updated because I had to leave school early because I was sick. Any I didn't edit this too much so there'll be mistakes for sure.  
**

**HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY ME!**

**I know I have 7 reviews but the views are in the 300s! THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**Disclaimer: It was my birthday last week, and Crypton give me Vocaloid as a present. Haha, I wish. But I do own Tomoya, as I made him up.**

_Thursday, September 1st, 5:43 pm_

Miku POV

"Kay! Time to go shopping! I even picked out colors! Teal, accented with blue and yellow! Rinny-chan, Meiko, you go get cute yellow and blue things! Lenny-kun, Mikuo and I will take care of the teal!"

"Nee-chan, do we have to fill up the WHOLE house with decorations, or just the ballroom?"

"Whole thing, duh!" I love my little bro, but who can resist teasing him?

"Miku-sempai, your house is the size of a mall!"

"A SMALL mall, silly! And if you want I can treat you to sake when Lenka comes."

"YAY! All I have to do is take Rinny and go find cute yellow and blue things, right? Where do we meet? When? Is Lily-sempai coming?"

"Yes, here in an hour, bring your phone, and no."

"Hai!" What should we have for dinner? "Come on~ let's go~"

~Time skip to Lenka coming~

"Miku~ Lenny-kun~ Mikuo-kun~ wassup?" This is why I love Lenka; she's soft, then punky. "Where are Mieko and RinnyRinRin?"

"Yo, Len, Mikuo, wassup – OW!" Lenka punched Rinto.

"Don't copy me, you doushe!" That's our Lenka.

"Where are Rin and Meiko? Len, go use twin communication to get them over here, I'm hungry."- My baka bro. I decided to call Meiko 'cause I'm so smart, unlike everyone else here.

"Meiko, you heading over yet?"

"On our way. We got some cute stuff."

"Good work. Oh, I see you now. What do you want for dinner?"

"Sushi, and Sake, you promised, :3"Even though I couldn't see Meiko's face I knew she had a mischievous smile on. Then she grabbed Rin and ran towards us, obviously having seen us.

"Hi guys! Let's go! I want my sake with sushi!" Meiko said, tugging Rinny-chan along, and some cute bags behind her. Her load looked about half of ours. My eyes narrowed

"It better be enough or we come back," I mumbled, so nobody could hear me.

"Hey, doesn't Piko work there? That kid in class 1C?" – Rinto

"Don't know him. Is he a friend of yours?" Lenka and I said together.

"Sure?" Lenny-kun suggested

"More or less," - me bro

"Yah, he's really nice," - Rinny-chan

"Not in a million years!" - Rinto

"Rinto, what is wrong with the kid?" Meiko said, her eyes narrowed and an evil aura surrounding her. Well, there wasn't any aura, but it sounds good, so we'll keep it!

"Everything! To start his hair is _white_, **(A/N like Hitsugaya's! *insert f****an girl scream*****) **he must have bleached it so he could stand out! And, Miki won't stop talking about him and his USB drive…" Rinto rambled, completely oblivious to Meiko's rising anger, ignoring everyone's stares. I think this kid has worse brain damage than his sister.

"Meiko-sempai! Please don't my boyfriend, at least not too much!" Aw, Rinny-chan you are so sweet! :3 KAWAII!

"AW, RinnyRinRin, you're so sweet to my little bro! :3" Lenka did the fangirl scream.

"Rinny, I promise I won't beat him up, too much at least." Meiko said, beaming at Rinny- chan.

"Mikuo, you wanted to see Rinto die, too, right?" Lenny-kun said, turning to my idiot bro.

"Shut up, I'm trying to enjoy the show." I thought up a new nickname! Idikuo! Ya, no that's just stupid. **(Like Twilight, no offence Vamp Fans. But I hate TWILIGHT, honest)**

"HOLY CRAP!" Rinto began running while Meiko began to hit him with what looks like a fan, like the one Kana-chan has in Full Metal Panic. I glanced at Lenka and we shared an entire conversation in that one glance. No, I'm not joking! We were debating on whither or not to stop Meiko. We didn't have to though she stopped after a while.

"SUSHI TIME!" The freshman yelled jumping up and down as we filed into the restaurant thingy.

"HI RIN-CHAN! What do you and your friends want?" A kid with white hair and blue and green eyes smiled at us. HE is super cute! Wait, he called Rinny-chan Rin-chan. HE LIKES RINNY_CHAN! I KNOW IT!

"Hi Piko-san, how are things with Miki-san?"

"okay, we're still dating, if that's what you mean." WHAT! BUT, HE, AND… UH!

" MATTE! (wait!) Rin, you never said Miki was dating someone! I'm lucky I forgot to ask her out…" Lenny-kun said, eyes wide.

"Lame, Lenny-kun, forgetting to ask the girl out," I teased.

"I only forgot because you called Rin!"

"I think its time you got a rejection, Shota-nii. Its stupid, LOOK AT TEI! You broke her when you broke up with her. YOU IDIOT! BAKA-NII!"

"Uh, while you guys yell at each other, I'll be ordering. Piko, I want LOTS of sake. She stuck to it…

"Meiko-san, aren't you a minor? -_-'' " Aw, Piko's almost as cute as Kiato is hot!

"Nope, I'm 18!"

"Piko-san, Its my friend Miku's Birthday, can we have a cake?" Rinny0chan said with her cute smile.

"What kind? We-"

"LEEK!" Wow, did I just scream? **(No, you ate pie, note the heavy sarcasm)**

"Okay… so, what do you want? I have to hurry, 'cause Sweet Ann, well, she isn't very sweet."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7 things of sushi."

"Its cheaper to get a boat, want that instead?"

"Yes!" –Lenka

"What do you want to drink?"

"Sake for Meiko, Coke for me, I think Lenka wants coke and Japanese sodas for the kids." –Me

"I'll be back with your order! On to the Hellhole!" Piko had a grin that somehow looked soft and sweet. Rin smiled at her friend in return and Rinto, noticing this, glared daggers at Piko, I stepped on his foot. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Piko gave him a funny look before turning around to leave.

While we waited for Piko to return with our food, we talked about random things like Rebecca Black and how much we hate her. **(I didn't think anyone would blame me for this)**

When Piko finally **(Dude, it was only a paragraph)** came back with our food, Rinto didn't look happy.

"Here's your food!" Piko's face was lit up as he placed our food on the table, Rinto's wasn' t. "Hi Rin-chan. Miku how old are you turning?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"For the number candles we'll put on the cake." That makes sense.

"Then put 3 , 1 for the past, 1 for the present, and 1 for the future."

Piko blinked his blue and green eyes. "Okay, Miku-san."

"Hey we didn't order Japanese soda! We ordered coke! Get it right!" Rinto?

"Rinto, Nee-chan ordered us Japanese Soda." My brother was the first to speak, "maybe you misheard her say that her and Lenka would get coke…"

"NO! I didn't mishear any thing!"

"Rinto" "Rinto-san?" and "Oi, Baka!" rang through our group. I have no idea why nobody expected what Rinto would do next.

Rin POV

Rinto just punched Piko-san. Why?

"Rinto! What the Hell?" Miku-san? Lenka-san? Meiko-sempai? Whose voice is that?

I may not be any good at sports, but, with all this ruckus, I can be gone with out anyone noticing.

Meiko POV

He just punched Piko! That's my adopted Bro out there!

Rinto POV

Damn him! Looking like that at MY Rin!

Piko POV

What the Hell? Why did he punch me? I got the order right!

"Why won't you fight back?" Rinto said throwing punched at me. "FIGHT BACK"

"Piko!" Boss?

"Sweet Ann?" Why's Boss out?

"Hit him back DUMMY!" I've gone mad, right?

Mikuo POV

"Nee-chan, shouldn't we stop- Nee-chan?" Who is she calling at a time like this?

"Tomoya? You there? -Yes, the sushi place next to the park-" TOMOYA! The secretary?! You know what, I don't care. Wonder what everyone else is doing.

Len- holding Meiko back

Lenka and Piko- trying to calm things down and failing

Rinto- destroying the place

Was it Sweet Ann who was beating Rinto up?

Rin- uh, where is Rin? I stood up and looked around, NO RIN. I ran to the door. I mean, if Len found out Rin were gone, there would be no survivors. NOT GOOD. I ran out the door heading to the park. Why the park, I have no idea. I just went there.

I found Rin.

She was swinging on that swing.

The swing she was on when hour sisters introduced us.

**Cliffy!**

**Kay, I need help here, I need all you peeps favorite songs by Rin, Len, Mikuo, Rinto, Piko, Meiko, Haku, Miki, Rei/Rui, Teto, Gumi, and Neru. As long as its NOT Paper Plane, Prisoner, or Anything from the Evil Series. Please?**

**Thanks for your help.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 SORRY

**Sorry for not updating, I was on writer's block until a couple weeks ago, but then my sisters' and dad's birthdays came up, and I had no time to write, so… here I am, alone, sitting at a computer….**

**Ed- Ed and Ein can help you! Right, Ein?**

**Ein- WOOF!**

**A/N- Ed, you aren't from Vocaloid, what are you doing here?**

**Ed- I was BORED!**

**A/N- …**

**Ed- Angel doesn't own me, Ein or Vocaloid! BIE!**

_Thursday, September 1st, sight after I ended chapter 5_

Mikuo POV

"Come on, Len's going to kill people if he finds out you're gone. I don't want to die young," I said, pulling Rin off the swings and back to the sushi place.

Meiko POV

Oh, my GOD, I feel terrible. I have worst feeling I was going to do something horrible to Rinny. Why would I do that?

I grabbed a pen and wrote: DO NOT HURT RIN on my arm. There, now WHAT did I drink to come up an insane

**(Time skip to tomorrow because I'm WAY too lazy to type boring, unimportant stuff nobody cares about)**

_Friday, September 2__nd__, Club Vocaloid Meeting_

Mikuo POV

I'm hungry, and I have to sing. Not cool. Its not like I'm not good at singing. But we have to write the songs, and I just took my sisters song and edited it for one and my other my sister helped. I'm in deep trouble. Dell-sensei is going to kill me….

"Mikuo, Rin, come over here." I'm so dead. Wait, he likes Rin's singing, maybe I'm not dead.

"The two of you heard about the new song you'll sing, right?" We nodded in response. "Good. Here it is."

"Wait, Dell-sensei. Do I have to sing a love song?" Rin was looking at the song as she protested. "I already turned in my two!"

"Mikuo, what do think?" That's a good question. A Whole New World, huh? That's a pretty song. But I have to sing it with Rin! I'm going to be killed by Len! I'm only 16! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!

"Len is going to kill me if I sing this." I don't want to die.

"Whatever. Rinto come here. You only turned in one song."

"Is it just me or does he only like Haku-sempai?" I asked when we reached our group.

"It's because Haku-sempai is his little sister," Neru said popping up from nowhere.

"EEK! But how do you know that? And you never said what Lily nee-chan's job was. I bet you don't really know," Len said.

"I know more than you think," she boasted. "Her job is being the cashier at the small café downtown. It's called Kitty café. Kind of lame, it doesn't get a lot of customers. Now you know."

"I can't believe I never knew. OW!" Rin hit Len, who was speaking, with a paper fan.

"She told us last week, baka."

"Really?" Rin hit him again. "OW!" Rin's fan is destructive. The Author must really hate Len. **(Haha, very funny. I don't hate Len, unless he's an idiot)**

"Okay, class. We're running a bit short on time. There were some technical difficulties." Dell-sensei looked strait at Rinto, who suddenly looked terrified.

"Those of you who can play the drums go to that corner, bass and/or guitar over there and the lamo's that can only sing, stand in front of the class and sing the abc's!" Dell-sensei sang the last phase.

Rin got up with Ted, Miki, and Rei and walked to the drum corner. As I headed over to guitar/bass corner with Len, I noticed that Rinto went up to the front of the class and sang the ABC's, literally. LAME!

So basically, Rinto is the only person who can only sing, and he sings badly. The rest of the meeting is boring, consisting of Dell-sensei contemplating **(YAY! Big word!)** on how we have way too little drummers. Nothing else exciting happened for the rest of the day, except that a girl, who I don't know, **(more like I was too lazy to think up, because she's not important)** said she liked me, but nobody cares about that, because I totally turned her down. All in the life of, well, ME!

**TO ANSWER THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW: Wow, you are so nice! XD in case you noticed I wrote cool correctly for you even though my friend and I spell it incorrectly (not in essays) as a thing we do. THANKS FOR ALL THE TIPS THOUGH! And why didn't you just review chapter 5?**

**Own-it-like-a-boss: Thanks, I feel loved. And, yes, I promised I would continue, and I did.**

**Here are virtual cookies for all the readers, *passes out cookies.* **

**IF I get 3 reviews, I will be sure to update before March 11****th****, if not, it will probably be up, but I make no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7 SHORTNESS

**SEE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'M WAY OVER THE DUE DATE! Still, nothing I can say about how short this is, or why I'm updating at 10.  
**

_Saturday, September 3rd, 7:16 am_

_**(I'm too lazy to write about how horrible the homework was and whatever irrelevant dream Mikuo had, and I'm sure you don't want to read it, so morning it is.)**_

Mikuo POV

"Morning, Young Sir," Tomoya said his way.

"I told you, Mikuo is fine. Heck, Hatsune is fine, just STOP CALLING ME YOUNG SIR!" Mikuo's voice rose at the last part.

"Yes, You- I mean, Mikuo-sama." Mikuo just rolled his eyes at Tomoya's insistent formality. "OH MY GOD MY FAVORITE REPORTER!" Tomoya turned to the TV, eyes glued.

"Today we have some exciting news," the reporter stated emotionlessly, her eyes reflecting nothing. "The famous Kagamine scientists Leon and his wife, Lola, are returning to **(****insert wherever you think this is taking place)** from Kyoto, Japan after 10 years, with their only child, Kiyoteru, who they adopted on…" The reporter droned on emotionlessly, but Mikuo stopped listening.

The KAGAMINE scientists, returning after 10 years, with their ONLY child Kiyoteru! Rin and Len were the Kagamine TWINS! They had a big sister! And ten years in Kyoto, wherever that was, it was not **(city you think this is)**! WHAT IS GOING ON!

**(That was important if you missed it)**

"Nee-san! I'm going to Len's!"

"Tell Rinny-chan I say hi~"

I, have to find out what's going on. Even though I'm not some world saving hero.

Rei POV

The Kagamine scientists, things will be getting interesting.

Kaito POV

Miku's party is coming up! YAY! I can't wait! **(YAY! The Chappy is LONGER NOW~)**

Len POV

_(Insert knocking at the door)_

"Hey Mikuo, what's up?" My best friend stood at the door, if you didn't pick that up.

"Have you seen the news today?"

"Have you been to our house? NO TV'S HERE!"

"I saw the Kagamine scientists on TV. They only have one kid."

"Mom and Dad abandoned us ten years ago. Let's go to school," Rin said, walking out of the kitchen tossing Mikuo a pancake and my things at me as she proceeded out the door.

~AT THE 'HELLHOLE'~

Mom. Dad. _Damn._

Rinto POV

"Class, today the Kagamine Scientists will be presenting, so be good." – Professor Luka

"Rin? Are these your parents?"

"These assholes are no parents of mine," Rin replied to me with ice in her voice.

"If you say so…" Rin, I wonder what happened between her and her parents?

~After Presentation~ **(Because I have NO idea what 9th grade biology is like and I don't know anyone I can ask, other than Shelby, but I haven't seen her since Christmas time.)**

"We'll need one of you to be our assistant. We'll pay you, of course, and you will learn lots." Professor leon spoke up. No one else did.

"How about you, you are about the same age as our child Kiyoteru, so you could be friends as well." I just stared at him. "This IS a once in a lifetime opportunity. What do you say?"

I stared at him, Rin's father. If I said yes, I would make tons of money, and I would finally know as much as Rin. But if I said yes, Rin might hate me. I looked at Rin. She was staring with her pleading eyes at me. I had to say no, or she would break. Rin is strong, but this man didn't even acknowledge Rin and Len as his kids. He most of done something that hurt them enough to hate him this much. How Could I not say no? I opened my mouth.

**(IF YOU SKIMMED THOUGH THAT LAST PARAGRAPH, GO BACK AND READ IT. NOW!)**

"Of course. It would be an honor to study with the amazing Kagamine Scientists." WHAT JUST HAPPENED? How, did I say that? Rin looked away, all hope gone from her sapphire eyes.

WHAT DID I DO!

**I know, its SUPER SHORT. But I was on writer's block and I wanted to get something down. Review? Please? Just someone else other than Own-it-like-a-boss?**

**DON'T IGNORE THIS PART!**

**I put a poll on my profile for who Len should get together with, so put your opinon there, anywhere else won't count. **


End file.
